


Heartless At Best

by mythologygeekfreakmagicstar



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Dark, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, also a dash of Zatanna/Nightwing mixed in, dick has issues, hints of bluepulse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar/pseuds/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Wally West has left them. Dick leaves the team in order to get away from all things that reminds him of the speedster. In the end he ends up in dark places. He hurts criminals just for the gist of it, after his first kill he leaves Gotham and moves to Blüdhaven. Everything was going just fine until Artemis shows up asking for help. The thing that Dick Grayson doesn't know is that Artemis has wound up in pretty dark places too. And she wants only one thing; to bring Wally back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curl Up and Die

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, It' been a year since Wally has died. There might be some grammar mistakes, I double check but you never know. The next chapter will be up soon and I hope you guys enjoy it!

_This is just disturbing._ Dick thinks as he jumps down from an unsual high building. He did not like having meetings with his _"family"_ espiacially if that part of the family was supposed to be dead. Arms in the air, momentarly, Dick Grayson let's himself free fall. He loved the feeling of the cold air going through his hair and making his cheeks go red. He also liked the feeling of being so close to death. If he just let himself free fall a bit more then he's suppose to, **splat** , that would be the end for Nightwing.

Taking in a deep breath, he takes his grappling hook and shoots. _Maybe some other time._ He smirks. The thought was indeed tempting but Wally would be so mad if he would do something so irresponsible. Even if the reason was to be with him. But Dick doubts that the speedster would ever understand his reasons. He grits his teeth and pulls himself up, let's himself fly. Just like the good old days when he actually enjoyed doing multiple backflips while landing on an omnious roof top. Just for the sake of simplicity, today, he only does two backflips and lands. He straightens up. Recognizing the familiar mask observing him from a distance, he rolls his eyes. Even if no one could see him, the former boy wonder actually rolled his eyes quite often.

"What do you want Jason?" he snaps. Like he said, Dick didn't really enjoy speaking with people that came back from the dead. They all only reminded him of Wally and the worst thing about that was he got hopefull. Hopefull that maybe, just maybe he would come back.

"You're annoying as always _Nightwing._ " he says and chuckles. "Don't be alarmed. Just wanted to tell you that a storm is brewing."

"What storm?" Dick raises an eyebrow. What was the black sheep of the family mumbling about this time.

"The best part about this storm," Jason continues without giving him an answer. "This storm is raising from your little kitty justice leaugue."

Before Jason can even bat an eye, Dick takes action. He throws two smoke bombs, gaining cover he slams Jason in to the wall. He squints his eyes. Jason wasn't doing anything. That was odd. The red masked man usually didn't take such things kindly. Between heavy breaths Dick asks again.

"What. Storm."

"I'll only say one thing: R'as al ghul."

And like that Grayson finds himself on the hard ground, all of the breath was knocked out from his lungs. A heaviness pressing against his chest, he caughs. With little consciousness that he had left, Dick could figure out that the heaviness was Jason. How the hell could Dick be so god damn careless. This was Jason Todd they were talking about. He wasn't going to just sit there and give Dick answers. He caughs as he tries to breath in some air. He tries to move his hands, maybe he could force the heavier man off. But when he does try a sharp pain shots out. Jason was holding and twisting his wrists. In a quite painfull matter, if he must add.

Eyes wide, he comes across Jason's emerald green eyes. When the hell did he take his mask off and why? He stops thinking when Jason's breath ghosts over his face.

"I go places where you heroes don't Dick." he hisses. "And I've seen a member your little gang there. Making deals. _Risky deals._ "

"They can take care of themselves." Dick spits out, anger overflowing from his voice. He was out. He didn't want to go back. He was tired of trying to be the ideal hero everyone expected from him. Besides, his way of handling things was much more efficient then the team or the leaugue. Jason scowls as he squizes Dick's wrists harder. There would be deep purple bruises there tomorrow. Not wanting to make a sound he bites his lip.

"I know you're _hurting_ Nightwing," Jason says lowering his voice. "But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't urgent. This deal strikes too close to home."

"Then just tell-"

It took only about a minute when Dick realizes he was talking to nothing. He should've paid more attention. He gets up and puts his hand on his chest. Jason did quite the number on him. But why? What was he trying to warn him about? What kind of deal would hit too close to home? His mind wonders to Tim. They haven't been talking. Not after Bruce told a confused Tim not to. He hoped the teen Robin was alright. Dick checked on him from a far as much as he could. He checked on all of them. His methods were questionable by Batman standarts but he still believed he was on the right path. He was just going a little berserk.

His lips twist in to a smile as he jumps off of the building. They were a weird little bunch. All of them _hated_ eachother, appearently. But if things got bad he knows somewhere in the shadows one of the bats were watching. Even if Bruce was angry with him, he knew that the man understood his pain. He had lost family and many many friends. But Wally had been the last straw. Wind whistling in his ears, he let's out a low laugh.

Who knew Wally was the one keeping him sane all this time?

When he lands, he groans. He should really have a talk with Jason about not "accidentally" breaking his ribs. He didn't even mention the pain in his wrists. So not cool. He wants Dick to watch out and in order to get the message across he injures him. What a load of crap.

"Help!"

Taking Jason off of his mind, Dick runs towards the cry for help. Taking his escrima sticks in each hand, he sees an olderly woman and a couple of low grade thiefs. Dick smiles. What better way there was to let out some steam. When the thiefs see him they let go of the old woman's purse and start running. _Wise choice_ , he thinks contemplenting them. It was good that some poeple knew were they stood. He chases them in to an abonded alley. Dick smirks. He knows these streets better then anyone. There was no way out of here. Well, except for the wonderfull release of death.

"We- We surreder!" thief one blurts out.

"Yeah let us go Nightwing! Take us to the cops!" thief two shouts. He was trying to sound though but Dick could hear the man's voice tremble.

"Come on guys, where's the fun in that?" Dick mocks them.

He would give them to the police, but later. Now, he just needed to let himself go. Let out some steam. He needed to think. Nightwing lifts one stick and with all his strenght he hits thief two square on the jaw,dislocating it. Thief two faints immedietly and Dick can't help be a little heart broken. They were no more good villians in Blüdheaven anymore. Well, that absolutely sucked. Turning his gaze on number one, he sees that the man is crying. Now, that was just pathetic. He lifts the man by his collar and shoves him in to the wall. The man screams.

"Please!" he begs. "Let us go! Aren't you suppose to be one of the good guys!"

"Ever heard of _chaotic good_?"

"Stop!"

Dick's eyes widen. He feels the speeding arrow brush against his hair. Before the arrow can pierce through his hand Dick let's the thief's collar go. The man falls to the ground with a crash. Taking advantage of Nightwing's shock he gathers thief two and quickly leaves the alley. Dick clenches his teeth. Why the hell was she here? This was probabaly another intervention about Nightwing's new methods. He rolls his shoulders, takes in a deep breath and turns around.

"Tigeress." Dick greets his former temamate.

"Nightwing." she says achnologing his afforts to be polite. "We need to talk."

"If this is about-"

"No." Tigeress interrupts him. Lifting her hands, she points out towards the alley. That now, Dick notices, smells like piss. "And this is the kind of talk I prefer not make in a disgusting alley."

* * *

 His first kill was after Wally's death. In this line of work, most villians had mocked him for not killing in the past. That it was a weakness. They also told him the first kill was always the hardest.

They were wrong.

When Dick killed for the first time, he knew what he was doing. He knew what would happen to him. He also knew he woudln't be able to stop. After leaving the team he looked fine but he wasn't. It was all just an act. But he didn't have to act to a bunch of crminals. He could be as true as he wanted. As murdoures as he wanted. Hell, after the things he done eve the Joker seemed to be slightly off put by Nightwings methods of getting what he wanted.

People still called him a hero. Those people didn't know what Dick had done to save people. He hadn't gave up that bit of his job. He liked saving people. Like the old lady today. The only problem was, well according to Bruce, was that he had no more mercy in his heart. Bruce and Dick had a huge argument when Bruce found out Dick had killed. The older man told him that Wally wouldn't want this and Dick had punched him. At that time he didn't want to hear his name. Fortunetly for him, Bruce didn't say anything. In the morning Dick had packed his bags and left. There still was rare moments where Batman and Nightwing's roads crossed paths. They never talked. They didn't need to anyway. They both were accustomed with eachother in a way that they didn't need to communicate.

Artemis takes off her mask and puts it on the table. She sits on the couch in a way that anyone else would think that this was a friendly meet up.

It wasn't.

Dick doesn't do the same. He goes to the kitchen, gets two glasses and a bottle. Putting one of the glasses in front of Artemis, he pours the hard liquor. Dick does the same to his glass and gulps down a large amount. He pours some more, sitting across her, he hears her snort.

"I was hoping this would be a conversation were you actually stay sober."

"Don't push it Artemis."

Artemis lifts both of her hands in a sign of defeat and leans against the couch. Appreciating the comfortable pillows she hums.

"You do have a nice place up here Dick."

He frowns and stays silent. Dick wants this meeting to be over with. True, Artemis was one of the rare people in his life that didn't judge him. At least not about the way he had treated his enemies. They both had been a wreck since Wally died. The only difference was Dick had left the team but Artemis had joined it. Of course, as the annoying know it all Dick that he was, he hadn't show the same respect that Artemis had showed him. He had accused her about not honoring Wally's wishes. Of course, everyone thought that Nightwing's overreaction was because of his _best friend's_ death, not that the man he loves died. Dick had a feeling that Artemis knew about that. Later on he had apologized to the archer. Artemis shrugged and told him that she understood. That was all. They never talked since.

She sighs at Dick's silence and leans foward. Resting her arms on her knees, she looks Dick right in the eye. Like that would change anything.

"We need your help."

"For what?"

"R'as al ghul has stolen some serum from star labs. The league thinks it's for making super soldiers. In this case, super assasins."

A chill runs down Dick's spine and he takes another sip. Jason's words were echoing in his head. There were people making deals underground and somehow R'as al gul was involved. He wouldn't give this knowledge to Artemis, of course. Even if the storm was brewing inside the team he wanted no part of it. With the most cocky voice he could muster, he asks.

"And you need me why?"

"Our sources says that he's in Blüdhaven. You're the most knowledgeble."

Dick couldn't argue with that. He knew his city well. As he thinks about a way to get himself out of this situation a certein father figure comes to his mind.

"Batman wouldn't want me on the team." he says like that should be the end of this discussion. He knows he's wrong when Artemis sneers.

"On the contrary, he wants you to help us."

Dick raises his eyebrows. That's weird. It's not like they would be in complete loss if he didn't help them. Why would Bruce want him to- Dick let's out a low growl. Bruce probably thought this would be the kind of mission where Nightwing could save his soul. No one got it. Maybe he didn't want to be saved. Maybe he liked being cracked in the head. Maybe this was the only way he could cope with losing the man he loved. Understanding something like that shouldn't be this hard. He needed to let lose. Needed to be free. He didn't want to be tied up by moral codes. He liked to give criminals what they deserved. Jason and him were similiar in that way. They both decided to play the anti heroes.

"Should I take that inhumane growl as a yes or is that my que to leave?"

What the hell. Dick thinks. If things got hairy he could just let himself out.

"Fine, I'll help you. But only this one time."

Dick only hopes that he wouldn't end up regretting this decision. He didn't even know how he would act in front of the team. Who knew what they had heard about the fallen Nightwing. At least he could keep a close eye on Tim. Plus, he could also figure out what this "storm" was. He observes Artemis. She look satisfied. She nods and takes her mask. In a swift motion she becomes Tigeress again.

"Tomorrow at nine o'clock. Be there."

Dick raises an eyebrow. He wants to ask where they would be meeting but he just figures it would be at the headquarters. Without saying anything else she leaves. Dick leans back and groans. What was he getting himself into? Tomorrow was going to be hell. Everything was going to remind him of Wally. Even seeing Artemis had made his heart ache.

"Why," he mutters. "Why did you have to leave me?"

When he feels his eyes tearing up, he stands and decides to go to sleep. He bends over to pick up his now empty glass, Dick reaches out to get Artemis's glass too. He wrinkles his nose with annoyance when he realizes that her drink was left untouched.

"Now, that's just rude." he complains but picks it up anyway.

Wally's face suddenly comes to his mind. The redhead is smiling. He would've wanted Dick to smile too.

_And so he does._


	2. Camisado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you already noticed but I use song titles for my chapter titles. They're usually from what I'm listening while writing, the one I seem that would be most fit for the chapter becomes the title! I would encourage you guys to listen too!

_Blood, so much blood. The raven haired boy runs. But no matter how far he goes, he still can smell it. Taste it. He knows what's happening. His parents are going on a show. The last thing he remembers about them are their horrified looks. It should've been him. He hears it again. The crack of his mother's neck. It's horrible. He wants to leave. The boy continues to run. He cries,screams as he does so. Finally, when his lungs give out he stops. He hears a laugh. It's familiar. Looking up he sees another boy. This boy is happy. He wears a mask and a uniform._ _**Robin?** _ _he thinks. The boy wants to shout, ask the other boy questions but before he can, he's blinded by a blue flash. It's weird, it looks like crystals. Tears start to build up again. Robin vanishes. But the boy doesn't notice. For some reason the boy is scared from this light._

_The light seizes. When he notices what's laying on the ground, the boy wish it hadn't. He walks towards the figure. It's another boy. His hair is orange and he has green eyes. The raven haired boy's eyes widen. The redhair is dead. Then he remembers. It's Wally. He smells the blood again._

_The boy wants to scream but he laughs._

* * *

 "Ekaw pu, won!"

Dick's eyes shot open. Trying to get his breathing back to normal, he gasps for air. Dick feels that his head is spinning. What the hell was that nightmare? He's not even sure he can see properly. He could feel his grey shirt sticking onto his chest. He feels gross. Before he goes on to entertain Artemis with the idea of him helping, he needs to take a shower. Damn it. His pulse was still too quick for his liking. If someone was here, he was certain that they could hear his heart beat.

"That must of been some nightmare." a timid voice says. Dick's hands immediately goes for his gauntlets. The voice doesn't seem alarmed. "I still can't believe you don't realize you have a visitor in your room."

"Zatanna?"

"One and only."

Dick sighs and puts his gauntlets away. He can't believe that he was almost going to take Zatanna's head off. Actually, maybe that would've serve as a warning as not to sneak up on him. Espiecially if he just woke up from a nightmare. He hears Zatanna walk towards the bed, she's wearing her usual get up. Dick can't help but smile. He always loved that outfit and he had actually miss Zatanna, so win win. The magician sits on the bed right next to Dick. With a concerned look on her face she raises an elegant eyebrow.

"When I came here, and before you start asking," she says quickly putting a hand on Dick's mouth . "I will explain why I'm here but let me finish first."

"I bouldn't do dhat if I bere bou." he tells her, smirking. Now, Zatanna looks concerned and confused. Before she can decipher what Dick had said, she feels a dampness on her glove. When she realizes what the man is doing, her hair stands on end. She shrieks as she quickly retrieves her hand.

"Dnoub sith s'nam htuom os eh yam tom kaesp!"

Before Dick can laugh his hearth out, he feels another presure on his mouth. He tries to move his lips but to no avail. The man frowns as he glares at Zatanna.

"Don't look at me like that!" she snaps, annoyed. "I can't believe people are actually scared from you."

If Dick could talk right now he would say that Zatanna was the only one who could say that. He was only like this with her. He still didn't know the reason of that. He could only guess that it was because the former relationship between them. He didn't joke with people after Wally had passed away. Besides angering the magician was worth a while. The last time he had saw her it was when Aqualad and Zatanna hunt him down in order to make an intervention. It was annoying as hell. That was probably the only time he had ever yelled at the girl. But he was angry then. Well, he still was. But didn't show it as often. Zatanna crosses her legs before she continues.

"Now as I was saying," Zatanna grumbles as she eyes him. " When I arrived I called out. You weren't responding, so I took the liberty to come into your room. You were delirious, I thought about shaking you awake but then decided that was a bad idea..." she looks at the gauntlets. "Then, I was like I can use magic and woke you up. Easy peasy!" she snaps her fingers, looking smug. "Oh and you also muttered Wally's name a couple of times. I'm guessing you saw him dying again?"

Dick had no idea how this woman could be so caring and so god damn insensitive at the same time. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Zatanna was the only one that Dick had actually tell that he loved Wally. The others just guessed. Maybe that was the reason they had a more profound bond. But even so, he averts his eyes. Zatanna's attitude was uncalled for. He feels a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I-" she sighs. "I'm sorry Dick. I didn't mean-"

"Why are you here Zatanna?" Dick asks, not making eye contact as he shrugs Zatanna's hand off and gets up. His shirt was still sticking to him with sweat. He swiftly takes it off, makes it in to a ball and throws it to the corner. When he turns back towards Zatanna, Dick realizes there's a faint blush on the magicians cheeks. He raises an eyebrow and smirks. He really did like Zatanna. She was cute. When Zatanna finally notices Dick's gaze, she let's out a comedic squeak and starts to observe the floor.

"I wanted to check on you." she blurts out.

Dick could see that she was struggling. Struggling to keep her crushing on check. He decided to make Zatanna a solid and turns around looking for another shirt to wear. They had known eachother for a long time. They were close friends and also had a on and off again relationship going on for some time. But that all changed when Wally died. Dick didn't want anything to do with romance. He had told Zatanna honestly about how he felt and that he had to leave. Zatanna understood. After that she had consoled him. Dick smiles. Zatanna was really one of a kind.

"Check on me, why ?"

"In ten minutes you will be seeing your old team mates including Bart who looks exactly like Wally but with brown hair."

"Point taken."

Zatanna quickly gets up from the bed as she rolls her eyes.

"You're taking too long. Egnahc sehtolc otni sih mrofinu!"

Dick could feel the familiar fabric of his uniform hugging his body. Giving up his mission on finding a shirt he turns to Zatanna with a spark in his eyes.

"I love how you can't wait to undress me Zatanna. If only I had know you _missed_ me that much." he hums. The magician crosses her arms. Glaring at Dick she hisses.

"Don't get cocky _Nightwing._ I just didn't want to be late."

"I am also quite famished." he tells her rubbing his stomach.

Now, Dick is just messing with her. He appreciated the gesture of Zatanna showing up just to see if he was okay. It was touching to see that there were still some folks who wanted to be with him in thin and thick. He continues to smirk as she grumbles.

"N'elaop uarb!" she chants while snaping her fingers.

Dick expects a sandwich but as a nostalgic scent fills his nose, his eyes widen with suprise. He could feel the saliva gathering in his mouth as he realize what's he smelling. He reaches out and grabs the pastry. It's called poale'n brau and it's a Romanian pastry that was pretty much found everywhere in Romania. He takes a huge bite as he gazes at Zatanna with appreciation. The magician isn't looking though. Dick chews. The pastry is fluffy and round. It's pretty much the size of his hand. Outside of the pasterie there's a layer of sugar coating and inside lays his favorite fruit as a jam; carob.

It's delicious.

He continues to eat as he stumbles into memory lane. He remembers the time when he first told Zatanna about the pastry. That his mom use to make it. It would be full of carob jam and it was simply the best. But he hadn't eaten any of it after her mother and father had passed away. Later that night, returning from a tiring mission, Nightwing had found a messed up kitchen with a flour covered Zatanna reading a floating recipe book. Appearently, Zatanna wanted to make Dick this special dish without using any magic so that it mattered more. He had laughed and hugged the magician. They also did other things on the kitchen floor. They were young back then. And dating.

_Back then Wally was still alive._

He shakes off the tasteless thought and thinks about how good the pastry tasted instead. He lifts his head and sees an amused Zatanna watching him. He gives her a smile and licks his fingers.

"Well that was fast," she says, eyebrows raised. "I'm guessing you liked it then?"

"I loved it," he mutters and pulls Zatanna into an embrace. His strong arms wrapped around her slim waist, the magician doesn't seem fazed or suprised. Dick shouldn't be suprised either. They had walked this road a million of times. She was use to it and he didn't really know how to show her how grateful he was. He leans over and kisses her.

The kiss is tender and sweet. It isn't a passionate or an emotional kiss. Dick knew she would understand the message he was trying to send. He was just gratefull. Gratefull for her being with him. Gratefull that she cared. Dick knew he was well, a _dick_. Espeicially towards people who were closest to him. He was messed up like that. He feels Zatanna taking in a deep breath. He guesses that she's savoring the moment. Appreciating the fact that Dick still had his human side. Much to the contrary of what others believed, Dick knew he still had his human side too. The one who breaks the kiss is Zattana. She was still dazed from the kiss but she wraps her arms around Dick's shoulders anyway, giving the man a tight hug.

"You are _much_ welcome." she hums, and they both untangle themselves from eachother. She holds Nightwing's hand. Dick stands there confused about the gesture for a moment, until Zatanna opens her mouth. "Tropelet su ot esab fo noissim!"

Wind blows through Nightwing's hair. It feels nice, he looks at Zatanna. She's laughing. Both of their arms fly freely and Dick feels like they're falling. But he's been on this parade before. He knows the drill. The sensation was thrilling but he knew in seconds he would be facing the team. He closes his eyes as a tornado of sparks surround them. Dick doesn't want to think. He just wants to fall.

When he notices he's on solid ground again, there's a hand on his shoulder. His eyes pops open and he's greeted by the compassionate look that Zatanna is giving him. She smiles. Removing her hand, Dick can hear the magician whispering.

"Egaruoc!"

He knows is a chant the moment she whispers it. Suddenly Dick feels better about himself. He feels like nothing can't hurt him anymore. He feels invinsible. In this moment he locks eyes with Aqualad. He could feel everyone's gaze at the moment Zatanna had give him that look. Nightwing smirks and nods at the teamleader. Taking this as a good sign, Aqualad does the same.

"Welcome back Nightwing." his voice is contempt as always. It's almost as if he's trying to see if there's something wrong with him. Dick thought of this as normal. He would've done the same thing. It was the logical thing to do. He wasn't exactly in Aqualad's "hero standarts" at the moment.

Before he comments about it, M'gann and Connor comes in to view. Blocking Aqualad from his sight Connor smiles and gives him a hug that Dick could only describe it as awkward. He was suprised that the usually angry Connor had missed him that much. Maybe they were closer then he thought they were. Or maybe he had just simply forgotten.

"We missed you Nightwing." the voice is collected and tender. He feels two arms gently wrap themselves onto his neck and Dick gives M'gann a soft squeeze. Miss martian pulls back as Dick hears a buzz. It's familiar. He doesn't like it.

"Welcomebacknightwing," Dick can hardly understand what the speedster is saying. Bart tackles him and gives him a hug that was most uncomfortable. "Wewereallfeelingthemodewhileyouweregone!"

Dick clenches his teeth and pulls at Bart's hair, making the boy look up he hisses.

"You're speed talking again, Impulse."

It feels as something is squeezing his heart when two green eyes look up at him. They're full of life. Just like Wally's.

"It's so crash that you're here!"

Dick doesn't know what to do. He might kiss or kill Bart at the moment. Zatanna was right. The new kid flash almost looked identical as Wally. It was disturbing and quiet unsettling. He cautiously pats Bart's head not really knowing what to do. But before he can say anything the speedster is peeled off of him. He sighs as his eyes travel towards his savior. Of course it was the Blue beetle. He could almost hear Blue snapping at Impulse for being so jumpy. He could hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"...we talked about this mi estúpido amante," Dick raises an eyebrow and cocks his head to the side. Did Blue just call Impulse his stupid lover? He was only gone for a year. When the hell did that happen? He wasn't judging, he should've seen it coming. Bart always did have an odd "I must protect Blue" thing going on. But he really hadn't give it much thought. He smiles. Good for them. It was hard to find proper love these days. When Blue finishes his rant Bart looks like a child that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Blue realizes Dick smiling and smiles back unaware that Dick just figured out their relationship. "Welcome back hermano."

Dick comes eye to eye with Tigeress. He doesn't know why but she's observent. It looks like she's calculating something. He's not sure if he's saying this from the heart or just not to be rude. But he does.

"It's good to be back Blue." he tells him. Dick doesn't feel like he's lying. These people were family at one point after all.

When the introductions are over, Aqualad takes charge. He fills everyone in about R'as al Ghul and the serum. He tells everyone to be head over heals. They would be dealing with super assasins after all. This was going to be a tough mission but not anything they couldn't do. After a while Dick tunes himself out and starts to observe where Zatanna had teleported them. It's not headquarters and they are definetly in Blüdhaven. But they were far from the city center. He could smell rotten fish and seaweed, meaning they were near a dock. He peeks out from the window. There was a huge mansion just across them. R'as al Ghul was making it kind of obvious for them.

Dick raises an eyebrow. And the fact that it was so obvious raised the question why was it? He turns back to the team and his eyes lands on Tigeress. Her arms were crossed. It seems like she was listening to Aqualad tentatively. But he couldn't help himself of feeling odd. Something wasn't right. If the place they were going to bust was so obvious why did Artemis requit him because he knew Blüdhaven so well. The place wouldn't have been more obvious if R'as al Ghul himself would text them the adress.

Something wasn't adding up.

"...Miss M, Superboy and me will head to the right," Dick tunes back in the conversation as Aqualad starts to pair them up. He crosses his arms. Did they know what the inside of the mansion looked like? How did Aqualad knew they were suppose to go right?

"Blue Beetle, Impulse and Zatanna you will take the left," Finally Aqualad turns towards Dick and with his head he points towards Artemis. "You and Tigeress will go straight on, got it?"

It was a theoretical question but Dick's curiousty takes over.

"How do we know where to go?" he asks, heads all turn to him. He tries not to flinch.

"Tigeress went inside before us. She mapped the whole building."

"Good for her." he mumbles. Dick is skeptical. But he keeps his suspicions to himself. He just got here. No need to make everyone panic. For the first time he actually shuts up. They would just get in and get out. They would fight a couple of assasins and Nightwing was iching to spill some blood. It was going to be fun. They were going to take down R'as al Ghul take the serum and Dick could be on his merry way. Everything was going to be that simple.

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I love Zatanna and yes there will be more of her. I plan on making this story pretty angsty so prepare yourselves! And Wally will probably be back in two chapters so don't worry the search or Wally won't last for ages. What do you guys think would be a good idea of how to bring him back? I kind of got an idea what I'm going to do but I would love some advices! Thank you for reading^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and your thoughts are much appreciated ^^


End file.
